theconduitfandomcom_es-20200213-history
The Conduit
The Conduit es un shooter en primera persona juego de video desarrollado por High Voltage Software para la videoconsola Wii y el smartphone de google Android para dispositivos con NVIDIA TEGRA 3. El Juego The Conduit fue revelado por primera vez por el desarrollador del videojuego sitio web IGN el 17 de abril de 2008, y en octubre 29 de 2008, el desarrollador anunció que Sega había firmado para ser editor oficial del juego. El juego fue lanzado en Norteamérica el 23 de junio de 2009 , en Europa el 10 de julio de 2009, y en Australia el 16 de julio de 2009. El desarrollo de The Conduit se inició en octubre de 2007. El juego hace uso de el motor gráfico Quantum 3, un motor de juego diseñado por High Voltage Software específicamente para Wii. El motor permite efectos como bump mapping , la reflexión y la refracción, y el brillo y la cartografía de detalle a ser implementadas en el juego.High Voltage Software en la creación del motor era hacer The Conduit una experiencia competitiva visual a los juegos de la PlayStation 3 y Xbox 360. Sinopsis The Conduit se lleva a cabo en un futuro próximo, como Washington, DC es sacudida por varios incidentes inusuales y trágica. Una enfermedad similar a la gripe misteriosa conocida como el "Bug" se ha extendido a toda la región a través de fuentes locales de agua, lo que resulta en lugares de alta seguridad que se dejan escaso ya que los trabajadores del gobierno se ven afectados. Meses después del brote inicial, un presunto ataque terrorista destruye parte del monumento a Washington y el 11 de septiembre, un senador muere a manos de otra célula terrorista supuestamente disfrazado de miembros de su personal, lo que aumenta en gran medida las tensiones locales y nacionales. Lo más alarmante , un intento de asesinato contra el Presidente de los Estados Unidos se produce sólo semanas después de los ataques anteriores, realizadas por el propio presidente del Servicio Secreto detalle. En medio de estos acontecimientos, el agente Michael Ford debe superar los embates de la Drudge extranjero y los seres humanos bajo el control del Drudge, y derrotar a los autores intelectuales de la invasión. The Conduit ' s protagonista es el agente Michael Ford (voz de Marcos Sheppard ), un agente del Servicio Secreto que está incluido en el Fondo después de salvar a EE.UU. El presidente Charles Thompson durante un intento de asesinato. John Adams (con la voz por W. Morgan Sheppard ) es el comandante enigmática del Fideicomiso que envía Agente de Ford en Washington, DC para luchar contra una amenaza terrorista creciente y recuperar la tecnología de Confianza robados, sino que se establece más adelante como antagonista central del juego. Prometheus (voz de Kevin Sorbo ) se presenta como el líder terrorista, pero se convierte en el único personaje de apoyo y los esfuerzos de ayuda de Ford contra el Drudge. Agente Michael Ford recupera la conciencia en un colapso Metro Washington túnel, algún tiempo después de la invasión de la Drudge alienígena. Lucha su camino a través de corredores de servicios públicos, Ford se encuentra con un enorme conducto empotrado en el atrio de una estación de metro. Después de derrotar a la defensa de los alienígenas, Ford entra en el conducto. La historia entonces retrocede a cinco días antes, antes de la invasión, ya que Ford está en contacto con John Adams, líder de la organización Confianza misterioso. Se informa a Ford de una próxima operación para recuperar un prototipo de Confianza robado por Prometeo terrorista. La Fundación ha puesto en marcha una emboscada en el Aeropuerto Nacional Reagan para capturar Prometheus mientras huye, y Ford está asignado para asegurar que si la emboscada falla, Prometeo será detenido a toda costa. Durante la operación, los agentes fiduciarios se vuelven contra Ford y él se ve obligado a luchar contra su camino a través del aeropuerto con el tren de metro que Prometeo se supone que está utilizando. Como Ford alcanza el vagón hacia adelante y no hay indicios de Prometeo, un científico herido intenta destruir el tren. Ford sobrevive a la explosión y recupera el prototipo del ojo que todo lo ve. Alarmados por Prometheus 'capacidad de convertir sus propios agentes contra él, Adams órdenes de Ford para infiltrarse Prometheus' base en el Bunker 13, una extinta guerra fría instalación de la época, y cortar en sus líneas de comunicación. Después de Ford destruye una caché de productos químicos que alteran la mente, Adams lo traiciona, y dijo que le dirá al presidente que Ford murió combatiendo la primera ola de la invasión Drudge. Ford se pone en contacto por Prometeo, que le ofrece una salida. Al salir del bunker cerca del actual combate dañado Jefferson Memorial , Ford elimina una fuerza Drudge y es trasladado en helicóptero a un lugar seguro en helicóptero Prometheus. Ford se dejó en la Biblioteca del Congreso y dijo que demoler los nidos Drudge escondidos en las alcantarillas por debajo antes de la ciudad se siente abrumado. Prometheus revela que él era un ex miembro de la confianza que se desilusionó y desertó con el Ojo que todo lo ve. Explica que Adams había estado manipulando Ford, y le había hecho destruir los neuro-toxinas Confianza desarrollados en Bunker 13 para cubrir las pistas de la organización. En este punto, Ford asume Adams y The Trust están cooperando con el Drudge, a fin de tomar el control del país. Desesperado por alterar el plan de Adams tormentas Ford del, Casa Blanca , en un intento de salvar el presidente Thompson. Durante el rescate del Presidente se le hace creer que Ford es un agente de confianza, pensando que la confianza puede evitar la crisis, Thompson signos por el poder ejecutivo para Adams antes de escapar en el Marine One . Ford finalmente encuentra la sede de la confianza, y se entera de que el Drudge existente se crean y se despliega a la ciudad por conductos confianza mantenidos. Después de luchar a través de la base, con Adams burlándose Ford y la señal de comunicaciones jamming Prometheus ', Ford llega a una cámara de retención de un solo extranjero en cautividad es que se revela como Prometeo. Prometeo explica que se utilizó como modelo genético para clonar Adams 'ejército de Drudge, que en este momento se revela como criaturas creadas en la Tierra y no son extranjeros, y convence a Ford de matarlo para evitar Adams trabajo continúe. Ford, después de dudar, cumple y procede a limpiar el resto de la base, cuando Adams activa la secuencia de autodestrucción de la base para atrapar Ford. Prometheus luego habla a Ford de la ASE, donde subido su conciencia antes de su muerte, e instruye a Ford sobre la forma de reactivar la red de conductos en la base. Después de luchar su camino a través del último de los Drudge, Ford entra en un conducto, su destino se deja ambiguo. Durante los créditos, Adams se puede oír hablar a un contacto alienígena desconocida, donde se revela a sí mismo como Enlil, un exiliado extranjero que ha estado en la Tierra durante 240 años. Adams / Enlil informes que Prometeo está muerto, y que el plan para tomar el control de la tierra está todavía en efecto. Gampelay Los controles de disparo de The Conduit se inspiraron en Metroid Prime 3: Corruption y Medal of Honor: Heroes 2 , los juegos en primera persona que tenía los esquemas de control de Wii bien recibidos. The Conduit ofrece características de control personalizables por el usuario, tales como la capacidad para alterar el tamaño del cuadro de límite , la velocidad a la que el jugador puede mover la cámara, y la sensibilidad del cursor.Además, el jugador puede ajustar estas opciones en tiempo real, sin tener que salir de la pantalla de ajuste para tratar los cambios . El desarrollador también incluye la opción para el jugador para cambiar la disposición de los controles, de modo que cualquier función de modo de juego se puede asignar a un botón o movimiento en el mando de Wii . Otros aspectos personalizables incluyen la velocidad de carrera máxima del jugador y el diseño de la del juego HUD ; los elementos de la HUD se puede mover a diferentes ubicaciones alrededor de la pantalla o se elimina. The Conduit ofrece una experiencia típica de un shooter en primera persona , se centra en el combate en 3D medio ambiente y que tiene lugar desde el punto de vista en primera persona de un personaje jugable. Una característica única del juego es un dispositivo conocido como el " Ojo que todo lo ve ", o ASE, que se recupera por el jugador desde el principio y se utiliza para resolver diversos puzzles. El ASE puede detectar trampas ocultas y enemigos dispersos por un nivel, y revelar características secretas en el medio ambiente que pueden ayudar al jugador a avanzar, como el descubrimiento de puertas y plataformas invisibles y otros objetos interactivos. Campaña El solo jugador modo de campaña de The Conduit consta de nueve misiones. La historia es contada principalmente a través de escenas de corte entre las misiones, pero las emisiones de radio y televisión también están dispersos a través de una zona de la misión para el jugador de buscar. Estas emisiones no son necesarias para entender completamente la historia, pero proporcionan información complementaria a la trama general. Además, ya que el jugador explora el juego de pistas más sutiles en el medio ambiente, como un objeto colocado precisamente en un determinado histórica ubicación, se puede descubrir que están destinados a provocar preguntas acerca de los elementos de la historia. La intención de esto era para premiar a los jugadores que quieren explorar y entender más de la historia, sin quitar de la experiencia de otros jugadores que sólo quieren completar el juego. Multijugador El modo multijugador en the conduit sólo puede jugarse en línea, lo que significa que se puede acceder cuando el Wi-Fi de Nintendo . No hay modo multijugador en pantalla dividida, por lo que sólo un jugador puede jugar por consola. High Voltage Software previamente declaró que soportar hasta 16 jugadores, pero más tarde se redujo a 12. Como todos los juegos que se ejecutan en los servidores de Nintendo, The Conduit genera un código de dígitos único de 12 Amigo por cada perfil. Este código puede ser intercambiado con otras personas, para que puedan tener los partidos privados. Multijugador soporta chat de voz a través del Wii Speak periférica. Los jugadores sólo pueden hablar con las personas que han añadido como amigos, y los amigos de sus amigos. A fin de tener a alguien como amigo, podrían haber añadido Wii Friend Code de una persona, o su Código de Amigo de The Conduit. En los juegos basados en equipos, los jugadores pueden escuchar todos los miembros de su equipo, mientras que en Gratis para Todos los partidos, los jugadores sólo pueden oír los seis jugadores más cercanos a ellos. High Voltage Software ha declarado que no tenían planes para incluir multijugador LAN (Local Area Network), pero de acuerdo a Nintendo Power, después de mucha persuasión de Nintendo , los planes tuvieron que ser abandonado. Premios Best Wii Game of E3 (IGN.com)15 Best Wii Shooter of E3 (IGN.com) Best Graphics Technology on Wii (IGN.com) Honorable Mention for Real-Time Control on Wii (IGN.com) Best Wii Game of E3 (Gametrailers.com) Top 20 Games of E3 (Edge-online.com) Adaptación El 14 de marzo de 2012, se dará a conocer una adaptación para Android de The Conduit. Diseñado para el chip Tegra 3 gráficos, el puerto luce ligeramente gráficos mejorados, controles táctiles, y el apoyo para el controlador Bluetooth Tablet GameStop. Las dos primeras misiones serán libres, con el resto de las misiones desbloqueado por $ 5 USD. No ha habido ninguna palabra sobre si el modo multijugador incluido. Más información sobre el juego en la web de Nividia Galería conduitbox.jpg|Carátula De The Conduit para Wii Images.jpg the-conduit-20080417033652915.jpg the-conduit2.jpg 935909-theconduit031909screenshot_777.jpg the-conduit-20080417032707582.jpg the_conduit_2-1.jpg the-conduit-screenshot_396.jpg the-conduit-20080709061826928_640w.jpg Categoría:Vídeo juegos